El taxista
by PatashifyDragneel
Summary: Era una noche aburrida o eso pensaba Natsu Dragneel hasta que conocio a cierta rubia que cambio su vida y su rutina diaria... Mal summary lo se u.u solo pasen y lean x3 lo compensare xD


Fairy tail no me pertenece por desgracia, le pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima

El fic fue inspirado en la cacion "Historia de un taxi" de Ricardo Arjona

"Historia de un taxi"

Era una noche normal como todas otras, las 10pm para ser exacto cuando piloteaba mi nave el cual era un simple y aburrido taxi, era uno de esas noches en el cual no habia tanto pasaje como otras, era una noche aburrida bueno eso es lo que pensaba…

Era una mala noche para mi había discutido una vez más con mi esposa, si estaba casado pero no era un matrimonio feliz, siempre lleno de discusiones sin sentido, reclamos, estaba harto! Mi esposa no era una mala persona de hecho es una persona muy buena, sensible, sobretodo hermosa, nos llevábamos bien pero de un momento a otro nos distanciamos no nos soportamos igual puede ser por mi trabajo pero algo cambio… ni siquiera tenemos intimidad dormimos en habitaciones separadas, hijos no tenemos por suerte no me gustaría criar niños en una familia así. Mis amigos me decían que debía de mejorar la relación pero aunque quisiera no puedo, ya no siento amor por ella, puede que si un cariño pero amor no. Otros como mi amigo/rival Gray y mi prima Erza me decían que era un equivocación, que no debía casarme con ella... que no ese matrimonio no iba a llegar a nada yo simplemente los ignore, pensé que estaba enamorado de ella, que equivocado estaba… no es que la odie ni nada por el estilo, de hecho le tengo un gran cariño, pero no es suficiente…

Estaba la calle tranquilo, mas bien las calles estaban desiertas. Una rubia me hizo la parada en una esquina, era alta de un muy buen cuerpo el vestido que llevaba le quedaba endemoniadamente bien, un vestido negro corto y muy escotado, pegado al cuerpo, era de piel blanca y ojos de un color chocolate que te hipnotizan, era hermosa de pie a cabeza pero una lagrima negra se veía en su mejilla ¿Por qué? No lo sé mi mente no podía pasar a mas de sus hermosas pantorrillas y de su gran escote, estaba idiotizado al verla, era como una diosa encarnada.

Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde que esa rubia se había subido a mi taxi yo no podía dejar de verla desde el retrovisor y al parecer se dio cuenta de ello, sus facciones, sus curvas, sus pechos muy bien dotados, todo en ella parecía de ensueño… era perfecta. De un momento a otro saco un cigarro algo extraño inmediatamente le ofrecí fuego no sé porque pero me sentía estúpidamente nervioso, me temblaba la mano –"Natsu que rayos te pasa, deja de actuar tan extraño" – pensé

-Mi nombre es Lucy – se presento al momento en que yo devolví mi mirada al camino con una sonrisa, la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… me ruborise al intante

- Natsu – conteste con una sonrisa de lado, pude ver como cruzaba la pierna y se acomodaba en el asiento, no podía dejar de mirarla era como una droga, su cuerpo, su aroma, me volvía loco y eso que apenas la había conocido – perdón por preguntar pero puedo saber por qué una mujer tan bella como usted está llorando? – pregunte un poco nervioso, ella suspiro tristemente

- Es por un tipo que cree que por ser rico puede engañarme con cualquiera – dijo frunciendo el ceño y un leve puchero en sus labios esa acción tan infantil la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

- No debe de llorar por amores que no valen la pena, usted puede encontrarse a alguien mejor – le dije mientras la veía por el retrovisor sonriendo, ella solo se me quedaba viendo sorprendida – es una mujer muy bella, encontraría a un hombre que si la valore y la trate como se merece – dije mientras en su rosto aparecia un leve sonrojo por mi comentario, bajo la cabeza apenada -cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse, le ayudare con gusto – dije guiñándole un ojo lo cual causo que levantara el rostro y su sonrojo aumentara por mi comentario, eso me alegro de una manera, luego simplemente me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme y mirar instintivamente hacia otro lado, escuche una pequeña risa por parte de ella y mi vista volvió al retrovisor chocando con eso ojos chocolatosos que me habían cautivado.

- Lo vi muy cariñoso con ella – deduje que hablaba de la amante de su novio – la abrazaba y la besaba con cariño – su mirada se ensombresio unos momentos - es una mujer muy sencilla, es fácil saberlo por lo que traía puesto – dijo mientras me sonreía y se sentaba de lado – doble en la esquina – me dijo – vamos a mi casa – una sonrisa sensual se poso en sus labios yo simplemente le obedecí con una sonrisa traviesa en los mios.

Llegamos a un edificio de apartamentos, me invito a pasar, acepte con gusto, era un departamento espacioso y muy bello, no tan lujoso pero si parecía de alguien de la alta sociedad, vivía sola desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo, empezamos a beber y hablamos de cosas sin sentido alguno, nos reíamos de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía asi, tan feliz… un momento de torpeza por parte mia provoco que cayera justo encima de ella, era una situación un poco comprometedora, sus piernas entre las mias, mis brazos junto a cada lado de su hermoso rostro, su vestido quedo por encima del muslo, vi su bello rostro sonrojado, tenia la mirada clavada en mis globos oculares y yo en los suyos, nos quedamos en esa posición por varios segundos mirándonos los ojos y los labios, esos labios carnosos que desde que la vi en el taxi no paraban de incitarme a besarlos, a probarlos… mis instintos hablaron por mi… no pude contener el hambre que sentía en esos momentos asi que no perdi mas tiempo y la bese…

El beso fue salvaje, lleno de deseo, sabía que ella también quería ya que no tardo ni 2 segundos en corresponder, saboreaba sus labios, "fresa" es lo que pensaba, empecé a mordisquearlos primero el superior y lego el inferior este lo mordí para que ella me diera acceso a su boca, con gemido por el acto lo abrió y yo empecé a explorar, pase por cada rincón de su boca ella igual hizo lo mismo, sus manos tocaban mi cabello y me lo revolvía de ahí pasaban a mi espalda, yo la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba mas a mí tratando que el beso se intensificara mas. El deseo y el hambre que sentí en esos momentos nunca lo había sentido antes, ni con mi esposa mucho menos con ella, nos separábamos por falta de aire, cuando me recupere seguí besándola como si no hubiera mañana, pase de sus labios a su oreja, de su oreja a su cuello y ahí le di varios mordiscos y deje varias marcas, los lamia ella solo gemía y se dejaba, no ponía objeción alguna y al parecer le gustaba.

Poco a poco empese a bajar por su cuello, llegue a sus hombros y lentamente le fui bajando la tira de su vestido, besando todo el camino, pude sentir como ella respiraba entrecortadamente, al parecer le gustaba, hize lo mismo del otro lado haciendo que ella temblara, poco a poco la fui dejando en sin molesto vestido dejándola simplemente en ropa interior, empeze a bajar mis labios lamiento cada parte de su pecho hasta que llegue a la zona en donde el bra que impedia continuar, vi en su rosto un poco de inseguridad asi que pose mis labios sobre los de ella mientras mi mano sujetaba uno de sus senos sobre el bra y el otro su mejilla, comenze a masajearlo poco a poco, haciendo que ella emitiera uno que otros suspiro, me ti mi mano baso esa molesta prenda y empeze a juguetear con el, haciendo que ella suspirara llena de placer poco a poco mi mano que sujetaba su mejilla paso a su otro seno y empezó a hacer lo mismo que el primero, me harte de esa molesta prenda y se la quite rápidamente, deje de hacer lo que hacia para admirar a esa diosa encarnada que se encontraba debajo mio, su rostro se ruborizo completamente e intento taparse pero se li impedi tomándola de las muñecas, poniéndolas a cada lado de su cabeza y mis labios sonrieron traviesamente y bajaron a uno de sus pezones pude escucharla gemir al momento en que mi lengua comenzó a jugar con su pezón, succionaba cada determinado tiempo mientras ella gemia y respiraba entrecortadamente, los mordisqueaba para mayor exitacion por parte de la rubia quien no paraba de gemir, hice lo mismo con el otro, algo dentro de mi me hizo querer mas pero algo me detuvo…

De un movimiento rápido ella se safo de mi agarre e hizo que yo quedara bajo ella, se haserco a mi oído y me susurro muy sensual – no es justo que yo sea la única sin ropa…- dicho esto empezó a besarme apasionadamente mientras me quitaba la bufanda que traía en mi cuello, poco a poco fue quitándome la camisa y los pantalones que traía, fue tocando mi pecho y fue dejando varios besos en el, eso hacia que me exitara mas de lo que ya me encontraba, fue bajando su mano hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y empezó a acariciar mi miembro eso hacia que una corriente eléctrica se sintiera por todo mi cuerpo provocando que un gemido saliera de mis labios, eso hizo que ella sonriera triunfante, me quito los boxers que traía y empezó a juguetear con mi miembro, esto hacia que me exitara mas y mas, de sus manos paso su boca y empezó a lamerlo lentamente haciendo que dira mas gemidos de los que me hubiera gustado hacer, luego empezó a morderlo suavemente haciendo que algo en mi se encendiara rápidamente gimiendo sin control, después de unos largos minutos su boca termino en mis labios y sus brazos en mi cuello, mis brazos pasaron a su cintura y de un movimiento rápido ella quedo nuevamente debajo mio.

-Ahora es mi turno – susurre con una sonrisa llena de lujuria y mi mano empezó a bajar hasta su intimidad y empeze a tocar delicadame mientras ella gemia cada vez mas, mi otra mano se poco en su muslo masajeandolo poco a poco haciendo que su exitacion fuese mas rápida, poco a poco le quite su ropa interior inferior y empeze y poco a poco fui metiendo uno, dos dedos haciendo que sus orgasmos por fin aparecieran

-N-nat…su… - decía entrecortadamente en un susurro – y-ya… no p-puedo…mas…-decia entre gemidos la diosa – t-te…ne…ce…sito – dijo haciendo que me acercara a sus labios y depositara un beso en ellos, poco a poco fui separando sus piernas y me acerque mas de lo que ya estaba para poderla penetrar, poco a poco fui entrando en ella sacándole gemidos mas fuertes, poco a poco fui entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo lentamente, sus gemidos y los mios parecían hacer una perfecta armonía juntos, poco a poco las embestidas fueron mas potentes haciendo que ella clavara las uñas en la alfombra, yo aparte de embestirla mordisqueaba uno de sus senos y con una mano masajeaba el otro haciendo que el placer de ambos amentara, sentía cada orgasmo por parte de ella en mi miembro y sentía que pronto llegaríamos al climax de todo. Mis embestidas fueron mas rapidas y los gemidos igual, sentí como un liquido salía de mi y entraba en ella, avisándonos que ya todo habia terminado, poco a poco me sali de ella y me acosté junto a ella.

Me abrazo por la cintura y yo hice lo mismo, nos quedamos asi un momento mientras nuestras respiraciones se controlaban, la voltee a ver y vi en ella una sonrisa lo cual hizo que me sonrojara y la pegara mas a mi para poder ocultar mi rostro en su cuello, ella rio por lo bajo posando su cara en mi pecho abrazándome mas fuerte, nos quedamos asi por varios minutos disfrutándonos mutuamente.

-Sabes? Sé cómo te sientes… - rompi ese silencio tan reconfortante – aunque no es lo mismo – separe mi rostro de su cuello para mirarla fiajamente, ella me miraba confundida – se que no debería de decir esto, pero en cierta manera se como te sientes…mi mujer y mi horario de trabajo han abierto un abismo y pues en varias ocasiones me siento muy solo, ella no me comprende y ya no soporto estar junto a ella… – ella simplemente se mantenía callada escuchando todo, me miro con ternura y deposito un beso en mis labios, no uno de deseo si no lleno de ternura o mas bien de _amor_

- Ya no mas, ya no estas solo… ahora me tienes a mi – me dijo haciendo que me sorprendiera y que ella sonriera dulcemente para luego besarme – vamos – dijo rompiendo el abrazo y mirándome decidida – ven conmigo para que sepa _el_ que no estoy sola – dicho esto sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, nos levantamos y nos retiramos

Despues de varios minutos y varias risas dentro del taxi llegamos a un bar de muy buen aspecto, entramos y lo vimos en una mesa alejada, fue muy fácil localizarlos ya que ese bar no tenia mucha clientela que digamos ya que era mediados de semana, el abrazaba y besaba a una mujer joven, como dijo Lucy era de clase sencilla, tenía el cabello blanco y corto, de ojos azules, muy hermosa, pero no tanto como la rubia que me tomaba la mano con firmeza. Me sorprendi al ver quien era esa hermosa mujer que se encontraba con el… valla si que es grande el destino y esta ciudad es muy chica, la persona que se encontraba con aquel joven de cabello castaño y traje negro era nada mas y nada menos que alguien con el cual he convivido mucho tiempo… era mi_ mujer_… mi _esposa_…

Despues de esa noche, no fuimos los mismos… desde esa noche ellos juegan a engañarnos y se ven en el mismo bar…

Y la rubia siempre para el taxi a las 10pm en el mismo _lugar_…

Al fin pude terminarlo! Dx fue un trauma para mi TT pero le hacia falta el lemmon * o intento de lemmon xD* en fin es la primera vez que escribo uno asi que no sean tan críticos TT bueno si sean críticos, pero que sean constructivos por favor xD jeje, este fic ya lo habia escrito antes ewe lo pueden ver en mi perfil :P pero no le habia puesto lemmon y pues ahora le he puesto mas cosas LOL

Este fic es dedicado a una amiga Mary-sensei! Jajaja ok no xD por ella escribi estas perversiones Dx sacas lo peor de mi jajaja ok no xD espero que te guste ¬3¬ recuerda que mi ser nivel bebe en todo eso xD jajajaja ok no xD

En fin espero que les alla gustado :3 me divertí escrbiendolo en cierto modo ewe bueno Majo ya se tiene que ir a hacer tarea u.u cuídense minna :D *pronto actualizare los otros fic -w- sean pasientes xP* en fin…

Gracias por leer~ TwT

Majo fuera :P sigan bellos :D


End file.
